


Low Hanging Fruit: A LEMON Bingo Compilation

by LastQueenofMars



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Genderbending, Glory Hole, Hate Sex, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, No Strings Attached, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Prostitution, Sex Pollen, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastQueenofMars/pseuds/LastQueenofMars
Summary: In an effort to get more clout-er, I mean, confidence in finishing my work, I will be doing a bingo card for kinks. They'll all be Lemons and to the point. No long plot, no holds barred.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Shinsou Hitoshi, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku/Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Bakugou Katsuki/Uraraka Ochako, Dabi (My Hero Academia)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mineta Minoru/Shinsou Hitoshi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	1. Intro

Hey!

  
  


I know I have a lot of projects in the making but I want to take this time to thank you for your time. Yes, you! The one reading this. Even if you lose your interest in this or any of my works, I don't mind. Just as long as you give a kudos to someone you DO like, it makes all the difference.

Being on AO3 is a blessing for me and having a place to put my work without any bias or impediment truly makes the motivation to create stronger. We are all in a tough place right now but I want to utilize this time the best way I can. This is why I chose to make a kink bingo. This is a way to test me. Can I go the distance? Can I commit to representing myself as a writer? Let's find out!

I have also set some perimeters for what my writing will consist of:

  1. No double-dipping of ships. I have to in some way make the ship different by adding someone or removing someone.
  2. No more than 7 reader-insert fics. This is to gain experience in writing other characters playing off one another.
  3. No more than 7 Shouto fics. I love and adore him but again, I have to think outside the box. Even if my candy cane husband isn't there.
  4. I must reach at least 500 words. No more than 1k. This is intended to be a writing exercise.
  5. Get at least 3 bingos. The 4 corners count.



Now that we have gotten that out of the way, let's get it on! 

If you want to see my card, just click [HERE](https://twitter.com/Mrs_Shouto/status/1292942494729228294?s=19)!

ALSO! If you see something underlined in the chapters, click it! I'm sprinkling in surprises too! :3


	2. Prosiac (Aizawa/Shinsou)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hitoshi is bored out of his mind as Aizawa fucks him.
> 
> Square 1: Emotionless Sex
> 
> Warning for Implied Cheating on Denki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is pretty short, but it was the first card pulled. I decided to do Aitoshi since theyre both pretty "emotionless", yanno?
> 
> I hope this still scratches the itch!

Hitoshi was used to this by now. Every Saturday, he would show up to Aizawa's place, strip down, and get to work. At this point, it may as well count as part of his training. When he was a bright-eyed freshman, seeing his teacher whip his hairy old cock out made him shiver with anticipation and respect. But nowadays, he didn't even bother making a comment to assuage his mentor's pathetic ego. Aizawa had lost his appeal.

"You know what to do," Aizawa muttered as he lied back. Hitoshi got on his knees and gave a few lazy strokes to the already erect member. He earned a soft groan of approval and not much else. Hitoshi took that as permission to keep going. Aizawa's thick and uncut cock oozed precum as he peeled the skin back. Hitoshi recoiled in frustration.

"You didn't clean under here...again." His complaint fell on deaf ears as Shota flipped casually through ungraded papers. At this point, the bastard had to be reminded to shower. All of it bothered him. His tongue swirled slowly around Shouta's cockhead, cleaning up the sadly neglected underside. His mind was already starting to wander. More precum squirts. Pick up some cat food. Hollow his cheeks. Return that book to the library. Go deeper. Finish binging that anime Denki recommended to him. His head bobbed slowly and he took more of Aizawa's cock in. Finally, his mentor started to buck into his mouth and guided his head.

For a brief moment, he hoped that Aizawa would tell him that his form is bad. Or that he's a lazy fuck. Just...some kind of negative reaction. Then again, why expect anything from this unhappy, miserable, and inattentive old man? "That's enough," Shouta said, grabbing Hitoshi's soft purple locks. "On the couch." Ah, yes. The couch. When's the last time he's seen Aizawa's bed? Or the shower? This couch should be burned and put out of its misery. For a brief moment, the thought of being burned by Endeavor made his cock actually feel something for once. Hitoshi climbed onto the couch and wiggled out of his slacks and underwear. He opened up his legs wide for Shouta and waited. His ass was already prepped. Shouta doesn't do foreplay. He pressed into his waiting hole, groaning softly. 

The next part of the routine is just as mind-numbing as the first part. Aizawa leered over him and began thrusting into him. Hitoshi can't even look him in the eyes as his ass is fucked. It's almost as if they both entered a trance, a subhuman life state that put them both on autopilot. Thankfully, mercifully, Hitoshi's phone buzzes. "Just fuckin answer it," Aizawa grumbled.

"I was gonna anyway." 

Of course, it's Denki. For some reason, the idiot thinks they're best friends. Part of him genuinely enjoys his company. The other part of him wishes he would choke. Denki didn't want anything in particular, just confirmation about their date. 

**yea, i'll be over in like, 15 minutes**

_ sweet! i cant wait to see you, bro! <3 _

Aizawa was still pumping into him as he went through his messages. His ass instinctively twitched and tightened around Shouta's cock as he pressed against his prostate. "Gonna...cum…" 

"Not inside this time, alright?" He was gonna anyway. Small marks formed from where Aizawa dug his nails into his skin. A relieved groan filled the otherwise silent living room. Cum started to spill out of his ass as he read one last message from Denki:

_ i'm so excited for our date! _

Hitoshi was used to this by now.


	3. Enceite (Dabi/OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The way their mistake pressed into him only turned him on even more. She's mine, all mine. Knocked up. Ruin her life. He bit her neck and growled softly. "Ah! H-hey…" This broad had her whole life ahead of her and he crushed all of her dreams. Now she was stuck with him. It was too good. She felt too good.
> 
> Square 2: Pregnant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although I wrote this with my OC in mind, she isn't named. I also tried to focus heavily on Dabi's kink because...I fucking love pregnant people. Theyre sexy as fuck.
> 
> Erm, anyway, I hope you enjoy the lemon!

Dabi never liked her. He thought her laugh was annoying. He hated how much she nagged him to go outside to smoke. How she always forced him to eat her cooking. How she cared about him. She was the biggest mistake he'd ever fucked, and that's saying a lot. Dabi was only into one-night stands. Wham, bam, thank you, ma'am. But this chick-oh, this fucking bitch, was something else. She made him love her. 

Even so, he didn't overstay his welcome. She offered a place to rest his head so long as he didn't bring his...work and ideology home. The broad didn't really like villains, but she also didn't like heroes either. She just wanted to live her life and Dabi could respect that. He did respect her, so much so that he kept visiting her. And now, he was paying for it.

She was dumb enough to trust him with a copy of her key. Dabi never told her that he visited way more than she knew. It was simpler this way. Sometimes, he just felt too ugly. He didn't need some woman trying to fix him. Sometimes, he liked to watch her sleep. His hand gently grazed her cheek. Her deep brown skin was slightly damp from the summer heat. She was a cheapskate who didn't want to replace her AC. Even more reason to fall madly in love with her for. His touch traveled lower, to her delicate neck, her chest. It heaved slightly and Dabi pulled away. He didn't want to wake her up yet. He tended to like her more when she was asleep.

Once he felt safe, Dabi gently grabbed her tits. They've gotten bigger over these past few months. His mouth watered at the thought of her finally producing milk. He squeezed her hefty breasts and purred softly. Throughout this pregnancy, she complained about how unattractive she felt. He told her she was crazy for saying that. His other hand rubbed her large belly, and blood rushed to his cock. This was his fault. He made her like this, and it turned him the fuck on. 

Dabi kissed her chest and rolled her nipples between his fingers. His tongue lapped up her salty sweat as he pulled a nipple to his mouth. She moaned softly and squirmed under his touch as his cock rutted against her pregnant belly. She was only about five months, but she looked as if she was ready to pop. As far as she’s told him, there was only one kid to expect. Still, he wouldn’t have been surprised if she had twins. Fuck, that would be hot. Giving this bitch twins on the first fuck. He pulled his cock out and pushed her thin shirt up. He continued to suck on her tit as he frotted his dick against her stomach. The cool touch of her skin made him squirt pre onto her raised belly button. His hips moved faster and faster as he bit down on her sensitive skin. “A-ah…babe…not so hard,” she growled softly.

“Fuck, you scared the shit out of me,” He sat up to look into her deep and soulful eyes. Fuck, she was gorgeous. Unfortunately, she looked pissed off. “I can explain.”

“No, you can’t,” She said, sitting up and pushing him off. Dabi barely budged too much from the force but he gave her room anyway. “Or, you don’t want to.” He was too busy rubbing her stomach to even dignify her with a response. The way he marveled at the baby inside of her and his apparent arousal made it clear to her. “Oh my god, you pervert!” She laughed at him. “You have a thing for pregnant chicks, huh?” 

“So what? I should be the one laughing at you. You’re stuck with a tiny little demon for the rest of your life.” He placed chaste kisses on her stomach, not even bothered by his lover’s irritation at his words. His lips soon trailed back up to her chest and collarbone before he placed a passionate kiss onto her lips. She grabbed his hair and yanked but all she got was a deep moan in response. Dabi pulled her into his lap and chuckled deeply. The way the moonlight illuminated her form made his heart race. He couldn’t take it anymore. He  _ needed  _ her. 

She finally relented and guided his thick cockhead into her aching pussy. "It's been a while, hasn't it?" She asked, sinking down onto his length. Her head tilted back and she made a delightful moan. The way her pretty lips parted as she panted made him want to knock her up all over again. Dabi grabbed her hips and started to thrust at an even pace. "Ahn! Haah! Dabi…" she gasped.

Dabi pulled her to his chest and picked up the pace. The way their mistake pressed into him only turned him on even more.  _ She's mine, all mine. Knocked up. Ruin her life.  _ He bit her neck and growled softly. "Ah! H-hey…" This broad had her whole life ahead of her and he crushed all of her dreams. Now she was stuck with him. It was too good. She felt too good. Why did he come back? Why didn't she change the locks? All this was her fault. Dabi dug his nails into her fleshy thighs, causing deep marks to form in her skin. The sounds of their fucking grew louder and louder. 

She guided one of his hands to her breast. As he kneaded them, he couldn't miss the beautiful white pearls of milk that began to dribble from her teats. "About damn time," he whispered as he licked his fingers. He relished in her sweet taste. His cock throbbed as he drank from her. Dabi wanted to get his fill as soon as he could. Her moaning and gasping egged him on even further. Fuck, he loved her. 

She grabbed onto his shoulders as she rode him faster and faster. She was just as horny as he was. Her eagerness to fuck was one of the few things he liked about her. Dabi pushed her onto her back to get a better angle. He kept his grip on her as each thrust brought him closer to cumming. "Dabi," she said. "Look at me. Look at me." This was the worst part. The part where he had to be honest. She tilted his chin upwards. He hated the way she demanded his attention. She locked her legs tight around him. His crystal blue eyes twinkled under the dim light of the moon. One hand rested on her belly, on their child. She guided it towards a specific spot. The baby was kicking. 

Dabi came hard. His orgasm shuddered through his entire body and his toes curled. Her eyes were trained on him, satisfied, and adoring. Through the haze, he was able to make her cum not long after. Still, she didn't let go of him. Dabi hated her so fucking much. He was stuck with her and this beautiful, awful, horrible mistake they made.


	4. Protégé (Baku/Deku/Might)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square 3- Major Age Gap
> 
> “Midoriya. Sit on my lap,” He ordered. Izuki shakily rose to her feet and sat down with her back against Toshi’s chest. He lifted up her skirt, revealing her All Might panties. God, this was all too much for his ego. He pulled them down slowly, loving how stained they were from her pussy juice. In a split decision, he pressed them against his nose and inhaled deeply. 
> 
> WARNING! THIS CHAPTER INVOLVES A GROWN MAN FUCKING A YOUNG GIRL
> 
> READ AT YOUR OWN RISK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little difficult because i wasnt sure how to wrap it up. Luckily, it surpasses my 500 minimum so there is enough content to rub one out to. Perhaps i will flesh it out once the bingo is over.

The air in the classroom felt stifling. His head was spinning and nearly foggy. The clock on the wall ticked by slowly, painfully and ominously. Toshinori stepped back slightly as Deku approached him. This wasn’t right. He had to get out of here. “N-Now, Young Midoriya, let’s think about this. If anyone found us like this-”

“But All Might...you’re my hero!” Her eyes were big and bright like a lost puppy. One that was also insanely horny. “I-I’ve loved you since I was a little kid and...you’re the first one I’ve ever touched myself to.” She bit her lip and pressed herself against his thin frame. He was stuck. Toshi didn’t want to push Deku away in fear of hurting her. She looked up at him from under her long eyelashes. Her hand ran along his chest, feeling the silky smooth tie he was wearing. 

Toshi’s Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. Fuck. He was in so much trouble. It was bad enough that there were suspicions of Izuki and Toshi being too close but now? Now his life was going to be absolutely ruined. Toshinori was paralyzed with fear as she stood on her tippy toes to place gentle kisses on his neck while undoing his tie. “Izuki...You have to stop this. This is wrong…” He wrapped his big hands around her tiny wrists and pulled them away. Her body was so warm and he could make out the distinct scent of booze on her breath. “You’re too young.” 

Suddenly, the door crashes open. “DEKU!” Oh shit. Shit, shit, shit! Katsuki’s eyes widened at the situation he walked in on. Toshinori sidestepped Deku. 

“Young Bakugou, it’s not what you thi-”

“I knew it! You two are fucking!” Katsuki closed the door and stormed over to them both. For a brief moment, Toshi was relieved that it was only Bakugo and not anyone else. Considering that he already knew about OFA, he may be able to keep this secret to-wait, why is he grabbing Toshi’s tie? Katsuki yanked him down and gave Toshinori a kiss on the lips. It was clumsily and clearly unplanned. Izuki let out a whine of protest and pulled Toshi into a kiss too. The two of them looked up at him. 

“Who’s the better kisser?!” They both asked of him. He was too shocked to even scold either of them. His cock twitched though. The thought of their soft and young lips pressed against his body and eager to please him was making him hard. Neither of them had barely started puberty but they were already desperate to be with him. Toshi was weak. He’d been going through an extremely long dry spell and the temptation to fuck Deku had always been there. Now, both she and Katsuki were throwing themselves at him.

“You’re both so good, I can’t decide,” he said breathlessly. He rubbed his growing bulge as he stared them both down. “You’ll have to do something else.” Toshinori sat down and unzipped his pants. His heart was hammering in his chest, threatening to burst out of his chest. If only it would kill him. Taking a deep breath, he pulled his cock out and beckoned his young wards closer. Izuki and Katsuki both hesitate. “It’s the only way to prove you’re better.” A flash of fear crosses their faces before they get on their knees and crawl towards Toshinori.

“I-I’m going first since you got to kiss him!” Izuki’s hands looked so tiny compared to his fully erect member. She clumsily stroked the shaft, awed by the size. “W-wow…” she whispered. “It’s bigger than my face!” She was already sizing him up and making note of every little detail she could. Katsuki glared at her before shoving her mouth down onto Toshi’s rather large dickhead. 

“Fucking shut up! Get to it, nerd!” Izuki gagged a bit as she forced his cock deeper into her mouth. Her lips looked so good wrapped around him that Toshi squirted a bit of precum as she tried to bob her head. Katsuki fondled his balls as he kissed along the shaft. Both of them were ready to do anything they could to prove themselves. Toshinori tilted his head back and groaned, grabbing both of their heads. It took a lot of willpower for him to not facefuck Izuki. Tears were already welling in her eyes as she tried to take more of him in. It was no use. 

“Don’t strain yourself,” he said, lifting her head up. Katsuki immediately took her place and was much different. He was rough and demanding. Katsuki looked up at him with those fierce ruby red eyes. The boy wanted his attention and no one else’s. Kat hollowed his cheeks and swirled his tongue wildly as if he wanted to get it done quickly. 

“K-Kaachan Sugoi,” Izuki gasped as she rested her chin on Toshi’s thigh. Of course, she still looked up to Katsuki even when they were supposed to go against each other. She glanced at Katsuki before he shoved a hand down her panties. “Kyaaah~ Kaachan!” Her squeals were so adorable that Toshinori bucked a bit harder into Katsuki’s mouth. 

“Midoriya. Sit on my lap,” He ordered. Izuki shakily rose to her feet and sat down with her back against Toshi’s chest. He lifted up her skirt, revealing her All Might panties. God, this was all too much for his ego. He pulled them down slowly, loving how stained they were from her pussy juice. In a split decision, he pressed them against his nose and inhaled deeply. 

“You fucking pervert,” Katsuki sneered at him, blushing deeply. Toshi winked at him and patted his head gently. 

“U-Uhm...Are you sure you’ll fit?” Izuki looked up at him, worried. 

Toshinori smiled and opened her legs wide. “You both need a lot more practice, but I’m willing to train you.” Katsuki immediately sat up to watch as Toshi rubbed Izuki’s clit. Her pussy gushed as she writhed under his touch and Katsuki’s glare. He guided his cock inside of her and groaned deeply. Fuck, she was so tight. Toshi nearly came on the spot. He had to hold back though. He had to savor this moment before it passed him by. 

“A-All Might...it hurts…” she mewled, digging her nails into his thigh. He gave her gentle kisses as he pushed further into her, holding back as much as he could. The way he filled and stretched her tight cunt was making it difficult to go slow. Tears welled in her eyes as she trembled under his touch.

"Should I pull out?"

She sobbed quietly. "No! Please!" Her stomach bulged inch by inch as he reached the base. Izuki's eyes rolled back and she squirted. "Ahh!"

"Holy shit, Deku," Katsuki gasped, kissing on her clit and lapping up her juices. "You took it all." Toshinori began to thrust up into her cunt. He lifted her shirt to squeeze her small and developing breasts. She squealed and moaned, slamming her hips down to meet Toshi's. Katsuki whined softly and squeezed his legs together. “Fuck.”

“K-Kaachan?” Her voice was barely above a whisper as he grabbed and massaged her thighs. Katsuki rubbed her clit with his thumb before licking it. Her hips jerked faster. She could feel the sensation building in her core-a peak she was ready to reach. “Ah! Ah! Ahhhh!” Izuki suddenly came, squirting all over Katsuki’s face. Toshi didn’t release her, and kept pumping until he climaxed. At just the last second, he pulled out, shooting thick ropes of his jizz all over Kat’s face as well.

“What the fuck? Gross!” He groaned and tried to wipe the mess off his face. Izuki gasped and slid off of Toshinori’s lap.

“I-I’m so sorry, Kaachan! Uhm. Uhh.” She looked around for anything to help wipe it off. After glancing at Toshi, she stuck out her tongue and dragged it against Katsuki’s cheek. 

  
“Tch. pervert!” Kasuki retorted and pulled her into a kiss. He forced his tongue into her mouth, lapping up both her and Toshi’s taste. He shivered and pulled on her hair. “Don’t think you’ve won, Deku. It’s not over yet.” Katsuki glared up at his mentor with a judgemental glare. His heart skipped a beat as he swallowed thickly. He was going to be in  _ huge  _ trouble.


	5. Degenerate (Bakugou/Uraraka)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square 4: Glory Hole
> 
> “Good, now I got you all to myself,” he laughed, pressing his hips against hers. “I’ll have ta thank them later.” His hands grew bolder and traced the outline of her panties through her dress. The stranger’s kisses went lower. Now, her legs felt like jelly as he placed possessive kisses along her pretty little neck. She mewled softly as he squeezed her ass and gave it a light spank. He was so warm and...and…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came out faster than i expected! Kacchaco is one of my OTPs so I really feel proud of this one! Nothing too kinky, just a cutie giving oral!

Ochaco’s pulse was racing. She was lost among a sea of hot and sweaty bodies that gyrated upon each other, nearly close to fucking on the dance floor. The music was thrumming, churning, shaking all throughout her body and the walls of the club. The loudness of the droning trap house beat made her sick.  _ Untz untz untz untz, _ ugh. 

All she could think about was her job. Her boring pencil-pushing, file sorting, mind-numbing job. She couldn’t beg her parents to cover for her. They already struggle enough. The way her father rubbed his temples while crunching numbers in the wee hours of the morning made her heart ache. Ochaco figured that if she moved out and became self-sufficient, she could focus on school and graduate even faster. Astrophysics wasn’t an easy concentration. She knew rushing to her dream would make it a waste, but...ugh! Why is being an adult so hard?!

Her daiquiri was almost gone. She didn’t even realize that she had drunk it so fast. Ochaco knocked back the last bit of it and set it on the bar. Before she could even blink, another was given to her. She looked up and the bartender simply pointed to someone a few seats away from her. “You’re covered.” The man looked...intense. He had an intricate sleeve tattoo going up his right arm, multiple piercings in his ears and lip, and his dirty blond hair was spiked all over the place and shaved in the back. He was...trouble. Most certainly. Ochaco gave him a slight nod as thanks and turned away. There was no way he sent that to her. The guy was way too intense and kind of handsome.  _ No! Get it together, girl! You cannot get distracted by a man! Not when you have so much to- _

“Hey there, Sweet Cheeks. Ya like the gift?” His voice was deep and rough, as if he smoked. His eyes were a startling ruby red and outlined with eyeliner. He had a perfectly chiseled jaw and a lopsided yet smug grin on his face. Ochaco glanced down at the drink, which she had already started drinking before he came over. Goosebumps ran up her skin as he stared her down. It was as if he was eating her up in his gaze, analyzing her very being. Wait, he asked her a question, didn’t he?

Ochaco blushed slightly and shrugged. “Uh, it’s nice but...I shouldn’t drink too much tonight.” That’s a good enough answer, right? The blond man snorted and rolled his eyes. He had gotten closer and she felt so small even from her seat. He caged her in with his big strong arms and looked down at her.

“Why’s that? You got school tomorrow? Are you that much of a goody goody?” She could smell his musk. A bit sweet like caramel with the tang of his sweat. Time slowed down as he tilted his head and dipped down to whisper into her ear.  _ Dance with me.  _ Was she floating? Her head felt so pleasantly light. He took her hand. She gripped it gently, just in case he changed his mind. There was no way he would want to hit on someone like her. 

Ochaco never saw herself as a plain girl. Up until now, she figured that she would settle down with someone nice and safe. But life was dangerous. Danger meant that she would be led astray. It meant taking too many risks. It meant sacrifice. This man was poisonous. The way his toned arms wrapped around her waist was sinful. His tight leather pants were fatally attractive. He was like her romance novels come to life. It was all so thrilling. The stranger led her delicate hands to his shoulders while his calloused hands took to her waist. Despite his intimidating persona, the way he held her felt oddly comforting. The club felt less crowded as he led her in the dance. Ochaco could feel herself letting loose. The music felt less annoying. The taste of liquor in her mouth was sweeter. And this stranger looked absolutely decadent. 

“I take it you don’t get out much, do you, Cheeks?” He pressed his soft lips to her ear and gently kissed the outer shell. Fuck, she felt all tingly inside as he grabbed her ass. “I’m surprised you’re in a place like this to begin with.”

Now, her cheeks were even redder. The way he shamelessly groped her amidst the crowd was embarrassing! And yet, she didn’t pull away. She’d never felt like this before. She’d never felt wanted by a man before. “Well, I was with some friends but they’re somewhere having fun without me.”

“Good, now I got you all to myself,” he laughed, pressing his hips against hers. “I’ll have ta thank them later.” His hands grew bolder and traced the outline of her panties through her dress. The stranger’s kisses went lower. Now, her legs felt like jelly as he placed possessive kisses along her pretty little neck. She mewled softly as he squeezed her ass and gave it a light spank. He was so warm and...and…

“I’m sorry. I have to go!” Ochaco squirmed out of his grip and escaped the dancefloor. She didn’t really know her way around the place, but found a door on the opposite side of wherever she just was. She flung open the door, only to be met with a dimly lit restroom. Ochaco sighed softly and stood in front of the mirror. She turned the water on and splashed some on her face.  _ Okay, a hot guy just grabbed you on the dancefloor of a seedy club. No biggie. You didn’t make any mistakes. You just gotta go out there, thank him for the dance and leave.  _ She sighed and looked away. On the counter was a bowl of colorful condoms and dental dams.  _ Oh shit. _ She had to get out of here.   
  


Ochaco went into one of the stalls at the end of the room. She whipped out her phone and stared at the taxi app that was already open. Just one push of the button, she could get out of here, climb under her comforters and...and what? Pray for a day off? For a meteor to randomly hit her on her way to work and school? For a million dollars to save her family’s construction company? Same old, same old. There’s a guy out there who is into her! How often would she get a chance to indulge in something like this? Ochaco sighed. She prepared to go outside when she heard shuffling in the next stall.

It’s then she notices the crudely cut out circle to her left. The hole had the rough edges taped down. Her heart sank. OH SHIT. Please just have to pee...please just have to pee. And then, they spoke.

“Huh. You really are full of surprises, Cheeks.”  _ Him.  _

“It’s not what you think; I’m not that kind of girl, I swear!”

“Hey, it’s okay. Ya don’t have to prove anything to me...unless you really want to.”

"What's  _ that  _ supposed to mean?" She asked indignantly. There was a cute little pout on her face and she crossed her arms. "I don't have to prove myself to anyone, especially not a stranger."

There was a long pause. It was as if he took her rebuke seriously. "Bakugou."

"Huh?"

"Call me Bakugou." Another silence. "And you are…?"

"Uraraka."

"I think I like Cheeks better."

Ochaco gasped and glared. It was pointless since he couldn't see it. "You will  _ not _ call me that in public!" 

"Ah?! You wanna take me out in public? I'm flattered, Cheeks," Bakugou purred softly and chuckled. "I didn't expect to be wooed in here."

"Well, if I was with someone, why wouldn't I want to take them out? I'd be pretty proud to show them off." She didn't really imagine Bakugou to be wowed by her logic. Though, she _did_ imply that she was interested in him, huh? 

"Fuck, that  _ is  _ what you're doing! That's fuckin cute, yanno?" 

"Wait, wait, wait! I didn't mean that. Though…"

"Though…?"

"I did have a nice night and I appreciate your attention. But, I really can't get too wrapped up in-EXCUSE ME?!" Ochaco was met with Bakugou's large and semi-erect cock. "What is wrong with you?!"

"Look, Cheeks. I'm already into you and I don't usually go for chicks but tonight feels different. You got a lot on your mind so why not make just one mistake tonight, yeah?"

Ochaco stared at his dick. Its shaft was thick and decorated with a few frenum piercings. She shifted slightly and wrapped her hand around it, stroking slowly. Bakugou groaned quietly and began to thrust slightly. "Mm...good girl." She blushed a bit and stroked faster. His tip started to drip precum. She felt emboldened to stick her tongue out and lap up his pre. "Ah, I didn't think you would do that, babe. Don't stop now."

His encouragement was starting to get to her head. For a brief moment, she wondered what it would feel like inside of her. Would it stretch her out? Hit her g-spot? Ochaco squeezed her legs together as she began to work his tip. His deep moans sent a delicious jolt to her core. She didn't even realize her mouth was sucking on his head until he forced himself deeper. Even with the safety of a wall between them, Bakugou was rough. 

Her panties were getting wet from arousal. And yet, she couldn't lose her grip just yet. She had to settle for shoving a hand into her panties to frantically rub and pinch her clit. Her insides throbbed with each thrust down her throat. She leaned in closer for more, more, more.  _ I can't think straight...I want to… _

Faster, faster, and faster Ochaco bobbed her head. Her tongue clumsily teased the barbells on his cock while drool slid down her chin. Even her makeup started to run. Just the thought of having a guy like him in her life made her gush! "Fuck, I bet ya love this...you haven't had a good cock in your life, huh?" His words came between pants and moans. "You're a sweet little girl who never got fucked within an inch of your life!" His words were too true and it made her moan and shudder. 

"Fuck, I can't wait to sink into your other cheeks. That fat ass looks good enough to eat. Can't wait pump you fulla my jizz and leave you begging for more!" Her pussy was twitching like crazy and already cumming from Bakugou's words. 

"Mmh. Fuck...are you ready for it? Ready to be my cocksucking bitch? I wish I could see you, baby. You probably look sexy as fuck." Bakugo fucked her mouth ferociously and soon came deep down her throat. His cum was thick and hot. It was almost difficult for her to swallow it all. She pulled away from him with a loud  _ pop  _ and panted heavily. Ochaco covered her mouth. She was reeling from what she just did. In a near instant, her stall door is flung open. Katsuki glared down at her with hungry eyes. He didn't even bother to zip his pants up.

"God damn it, Cheeks. You got yourself a new boyfriend."  _ Oh...shit. _


	6. Pollinosis (Shinsou/Mineta)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minoru wanted to be like him: approachable yet mysterious. Those were the kinds of guys he admired the most. Shit, he was having those thoughts again. The ones that made his stomach flutter. He didn’t have much time to dwell on that because...something was wrong. And Hitoshi couldn’t see it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS EXTREMELY DUBIOUS CONSENT HATESEX. IF THIS IS AN UNCOMFORTABLE KINK FOR YOU, PLEASE DO NOT READ.
> 
> See the end of the work for notes.

“Ugh...this place stinks…” Minoru whispered, trailing close behind his partner. “Why did  _ we _ have to check this place out?” It was eerily quiet in the greenhouse and Minoru couldn’t stand the silence. His neckhairs were on edge as the soft crunching of the dead was the only slight comfort. Then again, how much comfort can he get when he’s on a mission with the coldest guy in class? All Minoru had to look at was his back. Well, at least his scarf is warm. 

“Keep it down,” Hitoshi finally turned his head back to glare at the smaller boy. His deep purple eyes bore into Minoru, sending even more chills down his spine. He hid deeper into the folds of the scarf and whimpered quietly. Hitoshi turned back to what he was investigating: a massive plant bud in a huge pot. At first, reports said that they could have been illegal drugs, but now, Hitoshi wasn’t so sure. All they needed to do was take photos and acquire a sample if possible. Unfortunately, Hitoshi was stuck with the one guy who pissed him off the most.

Of all the people who  _ didn't  _ deserve to be at UA, Minoru was certainly one of them. He was a coward, a pervert, and worst of all, a snake. He may have everyone else fooled, but Hitoshi was much more perceptive. This little asshole was nothing but a rotten grape who wasted time and space. Even his stupid grin when he was up to something made Hitoshi want to smother him with a pillow...or hang him from the trees with his scarf. Anything to get him out of everyone (especially Hitoshi’s) life. He felt something grab onto him.

“I-I think I heard something…” Minoru hugged Hitoshi’s waist. He didn’t notice the soft blush on the little pervert’s cheeks. “Uh...sorry, man.” He let go, clearing his throat nervously. “It was probably my imagination.”

“You know what? You can go outside if this is too much for you. Keep watch or something.” He had already let Minoru share his scarf in hopes that he wouldn’t lose the tiny grape man. He was clinging to it like it was actually going to protect him from whatever (wasn’t) going to attack him. The way he looked up at him with big doe eyes made Hitoshi want to punch him in his cutesy face. “Could you not make that face?”

“What do you mean?” Minoru tilted his head. Fuck, he can’t speak! The harsh look from Hitoshi just made him sweat and blush even more. He liked being around Hitoshi, even though he could tell the feeling wasn’t mutual. He just thought he was cool. Not in the same way Todoroki was. More like, intentionally detached. Minoru wanted to be like him: approachable yet mysterious. Those were the kinds of guys he admired the most. Shit, he was having those thoughts again. The ones that made his stomach flutter. He didn’t have much time to dwell on that because...something was wrong. And Hitoshi couldn’t see it.

The massive potted plant behind him had started to move. At first, Minoru thought it was just a trick of the light. But then, it kept moving. The bud grew larger and larger. It was blooming. Minoru couldn’t even tell Hitoshi as the neon pink petals unfurled, revealing its insides. Minoru was sweating bullets as the flower grew towards them. He was paralyzed.

Hitoshi noticed the terror in his eyes and rolled his eyes. Fear was Minoru’s default state during missions so he didn’t think much of it. “Finally, I can get back to-holy fuck.” Hitoshi was met with the fully bloomed flower. He clamped his mouth shut. The way it bobbed and moved almost felt like it was sentient. Not good. All of a sudden, the plant shot light yellow dust right into his face. His quirk deactivated and he shouted in surprise.

“Shinso! Are you alright?!” Minoru tried to approach him to help as Hitoshi dropped to his knees. He tried to push Minoru away from him but he could barely feel his limbs. 

“Get out of here! Something is wrong!” 

“But I can’t leave you here! You could be dying!” 

“Just fucking go, you dumbass!” Hitoshi was starting to pant heavily. Was it hot in here? He felt smothered by his scarf. His clothes were smothering him. Something was wrong. Hitoshi hugged himself and groaned softly. His loins were aching for...something. Through hazy and lust-filled eyes, he could see Minoru backing away from him slowly. 

“U-uh, dude…? Uhm...I’ll call for backup-” Hitoshi yanked on the scarf, effectively pulling Minoru back to him. He let out an adorable cry of fear and toppled over. As Hitoshi dragged him closer, the bulge in his pants grew bigger. This little pig needed to be taught a lesson. He’d heard of the way he harassed the girls. He needed a taste of his own medicine. Minoru squirmed as he tried to untangle himself but it was no use. The scarf was much too strong for him to escape from.

Hitoshi placed a hand on his chest and hummed softly. With a swift motion, he ripped the boy’s mask off. He hated to admit it, but he looked pretty cute when he was scared. “You’ve been pissing me off since we first met. How come every time you come near me, you never want to leave?” Hitoshi continued to yank his stupid suit off. That was ugly with no redeeming qualities. 

“W-wait! Don’t do this, man! That flower did something to you!” Minoru started to struggle and cry even more as Hitoshi leered at his nearly naked form. His pulse raced and his bare chest heaved. Warm hands started to roam his body and he shut his eyes. “P-Please...I’ve never...this isn’t how I…” Hitoshi’s hands went lower, lower to his underwear. This was it, wasn’t it? Once he was completely nude, Hitoshi purred and spread his short legs wide. His lower half was lifted off the ground.

Tears welled in his eyes as Hitoshi's tongue teased his tight hole. His assailant let out a pleased hum and pushed deeper inside. Minoru's cock twitched from the stimulus and started to rise. He squeezed his eyes shut as Hitoshi thrashed inside of him and squeezed his ass. He'd barely started and Minoru's body was already submitting to him. "P-please…" he whispered. But then, Hitoshi hit his prostate and he cried out in surprise. "N-noo!" His cock spurted precum as he tried to hold back from cumming. His heart was hammering and Hitoshi thankfully let him go. 

"Mmpph...just once and you can call for help...I'll take blame and everything." Hitoshi flipped Minoru over and spread his plump asscheeks. His hole twitched needily. He clenched his teeth and hissed as he pushed his bulbous cockhead inside. "Oooh fuck…" Minoru wrapped so nicely around him, better than anyone else ever had. He buried his dick deeper and deeper and tried not to blow his load so soon. This had been a long time coming, and Hitoshi planned on holding out until he ruined this little goblin for anyone else. 

"A-aahn! Duuude…!" Minoru sobbed louder as his guts sucked on Hitoshi's massive girth. His stomach swelled from the intrusion and his ass stung. Suddenly, he started to pull out and Minoru could feel his guts being dragged out along with it. Before Hitoshi was out, he slammed back in, rough and without warning. He let out a low growl as Minoru screamed and wailed. Each thrust was rougher than the last and he writhed underneath Hitoshi. 

Hitoshi leaned over and bit down hard into Minoru’s shoulder. His teeth sunk into the smaller boy’s soft skin and he relished in the screams. He needed more. “From now on...if I catch you acting out of line, I’ll make you remember what I can do to you.” Hitoshi wrapped a hand around Minoru’s tiny neck and squeezed as he lifted him higher. “Unh. Grrrr...you’re built like a cocksleeve. That’s all you’re good for. You fucking degenerate. Nobody likes you. You’re a mistake.” Each insult hit Minoru like a punch to the gut. It was true. It had always been true.

They could feel the edge getting closer. Hitoshi’s vicious pounding was too much for Minoru. “Go ahead and cum from just your ass, you ugly little slut. Show me how much you love being raped by my fat cock,” He hissed. “Fuck, I’m gonna ruin your fat ass.” His grip on Minoru tightened as he howled, shooting his load deep inside. Minoru cried and sobbed as he came shortly after. Hitoshi’s hands loosened and his vision went hazy. He fell over, unconscious. 

“Mineta! Where are you guys? Are you two okay?! I heard screaming!” Denki’s voice came ringing inside Minoru’s earpiece. His voice was concerned as he started to ask more questions. Minoru’s own consciousness started to slip as he passed out on top of Hitoshi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to finish this. I ended up getting into other stuff bc BNHA was starting to wane my interest. I may season in Obey Me or Twisted Wonderland into this compilation so that it gets done and I have fun.


	7. Compensation (Lucifer+Mammon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mammon puts an ad out to get paid to go on dates. Almost immediately, he gets an offer.
> 
> *Contains Incest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fic for Lucifer and Mammon from the Obey Me series. I've been playing that and Twisted Wonderland while I wait for the bnha anime to come out this spring. I hope ya'll don't mind if I mix it all up! Maybe I'll do some AUs and stuff? That'd be fun, yeah?
> 
> I may make this longer when everything is done because power bottom Lucifer sounds fun.
> 
> Check out my Twitter @Fae_Flower if you wanna see what i get up to when im not writing!

_ This is so fucking embarrassin,  _ he thought. Mammon’s cheeks flushed deeply as he stared at the text messages. His heart was thudding in his chest and he couldn’t focus on the words. Half a million Grimm for just one date?! He had posted the ad for shits and giggles but there it was. A direct message from someone interested in him.

**500 thousand for a night. I need someone to attend a masquerade dinner party with me and we can see where it goes.**

The demanding and curt offer sent tingles down Mammon’s spine. This was stupid! Embarrassing! He had to decline and delete the app. There was no way this guy really wanted to take another dude to a party! 

**uuuh, you know im a guy, right? like, i have a dick an everythin.**

**That’s not what I asked. Are you interested or not?**

He was screaming on the inside. There it was in plain view for him to read. This guy wanted a dude. Dick and all too. Mammon’s cheeks flushed. It wasn’t like he wasn’t used to being into other men, it was just a surprise when anyone was into him specifically. He wasn’t a twink like Asmo and he didn’t have the catboy angle like Satan. Though, he was pretty short and bottom heavy, but how would this guy even know that? Wait, what if this guy was a serial killer or something? 

**I intend to be at the party no later than eight pm. It would be preferable if we entered together.**

**yeah, but i unno you, man. we gotta like...verify that you aren’t a rapist.**

**I could say the same for you.**

**Oi! i’d find a less embarrassin way to do it. look, the most i can do is meet up a block away from the place. sound good?**

It takes the guy a good thirty minutes before he gets a response.

**Very well then. We will meet on the corner of Bane and Diablo. The party will be half a block away. I expect you to dress in your nice formal clothes and I will provide a mask for you. I will be in the black and red mask and the red rose.**

So there he is, waiting for his mystery date. He felt so naked without anything to do. Sure, if anything happened, he could pump five trillion volts into the asshole. But, considering why he was hanging out on the corner, it left him vulnerable and on edge. Mammon shifted on his feet nervously before a deep voice spoke up behind him. “Have you been waiting long?” He turned around to find his date. He’d already put on his mask, which was a deep red and black mask with a blood red rose nestled in his breast pocket. His jet black hair was slicked back and Mammon nearly didn’t recognize him until he noticed the ruby red eyes piercing through his very essence. 

“Oh for fuck’s sake.”

The night was a blur. Mammon couldn’t escape Lucifer’s line of vision for even a moment. He felt trapped. The way Lucifer’s hand grasped his waist made him shiver. He knew he’d find marks on his skin later. Even worse, Lucifer only introduced him as a “companion.” Not his whore of a little brother or even as a prostitute. Just...a companion. Mammon was too embarrassed to refute him or even speak up. Maybe if he kept quiet, his punishment wouldn’t be as horrifying as he anticipated it to be. Could Lucifer blame him though? He only planned on compensated dating, not full blown sex! Still, he  _ did  _ write “other activities will cost extra,” didn’t he? 

“Are you ready to go?” Lucifer asked, pressing his lips against his little brother. He towered over Mammon and made him feel even smaller than he already was. The gesture was so intimate that it only made him even more suspicious. 

“We’ve only been here an hour,” Mammon said, dumbfounded. Lucifer chuckled darkly and slid a hand to his ass, giving it a squeeze.

“I believe the extra 300k is for... _ other activities _ .”

He was thrown on the bed like a doll. Mammon scrambled to get back up. “Stay down,” Lucifer barked as he loosened his tie. “You’re still on the clock.” His eyes darkened with lust as he yanked Mammon’s dress shirt open. He purred appreciatively at the sight. A gloved hand ran along Mammon’s chest, feeling how soft his pecs were. His nipples stiffened from the chilled air and Lucifer dipped down to take one into his mouth.

“Ahn...the fuck are ya doin…?” Mammon bit back a moan. “I don’t have tits, yanno.” All he got was a spank in response. Lucifer sat up with his tongue still sticking out. A bridge of saliva connected them. Mammon’s cheeks flushed red and he pulled Lucifer into a heated kiss. The games they played with each other were childish, but he had to commend Lucifer for his dedication. He grabbed Lucifer’s jet black hair as he deepened the kiss. His brother was happy to let Mammon fight for dominance on any other night, but right now, he just wanted to see Mammon squirm.

Lucifer trailed his kisses lower to Mammon’s soft stomach. He’d have to whip him back into shape someday. Maybe. He gave the squishy flesh a love bite, earning a loud yelp from Mammon who bonked him on the head. “Hey! Cut it out, will ya?!” 

“Sorry, I couldn’t help myself,” Lucifer palmed his growing bulge slowly. His mouth watered with anticipation as he pulled Mammon’s cock free. “Keep your eyes on me, brother.” He dragged his tongue along the thick and long shaft. Mammon hissed from the sensation. How long had it been since he’d gotten head? His glittering gold eyes stay trained on Lucifer as his tongue expertly teased his head. He lapped up the precum and slapped Mammon’s cock against his tongue. Then, his cheeks hollowed as he took more of Mammon into his mouth. “Mmhh…” He hummed in just the way Mammon liked. His lips soon reached the base and he buried his nose deep into Mammon’s soft tuft of pubes.  _ Eyes on me, little brother. Watch what I do to you.  _

Lucifer bobbed his head rapidly, relishing in how full his throat was. He cupped and fondled Mammon’s balls as he moaned louder and louder. “Ahn...fuck, Luc...ya suckin me too hard...Imma blow my load if ya keep it up…” His hips moved faster as he pressed Lucifer’s head down further. His chest heaved as he throatfucked Lucifer. “Ah! Ah! Ah!” But before he could cum, Lucifer lifted off of him with an audible  _ pop! _ His cock was coated in drool and precum. Mammon desperately clawed at the sheets beneath him. “Ya got the lube?” He asked breathlessly.

“I’ve already prepared myself,” He said, straddling the smaller demon, Lucifer loved the way he pinned Mammon down. He purposefully rubbed his ass against Mammon’s throbbing cock. “Mmmhh...it's so hot. You’re worth every grimm,” he purred before lifting up and sinking down on Mammon. He licked his lips as he bottomed out. “Ahn...It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” He glared at him as he set a steady pace. Slow and teasing. Mammon reached to grab Lucifer’s thighs but was stopped. His older brother grabbed him by the wrists and pinned them above his head. “I don’t think so.”

“C’mon...this is...ahn...haaah! I need more…”

“Mmhm. If I remember correctly,  _ you’re  _ the whore here. I paid for you to service  _ me. _ ” So that was his angle, huh? Mammon glared up at Lucifer’s sadistic smile as he flexed and twitched around Mammon’s aching cock. “That’s right, dear brother. Tonight, you will truly work for it.” 


End file.
